


You weren't supposed to eat that

by Kazooiesvorestories



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, I think boneys there?, No clue though, Vore, oh yeah this is also a au where kumatora is essentially luci from disenchantment, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooiesvorestories/pseuds/Kazooiesvorestories
Summary: I guess that really is his inner demon now





	You weren't supposed to eat that

"Come on, eat them!" Kumatora held a mushroom up to Lucas.

"I dont really want to..." Lucas said, looking away.

Boney growled at Kumatora.

Kumatora put her little gremlin paws on Lucas's face.

"Eat it, Lucas." She held her face real close to Lucas's.

She picked a mushroom with her tail, prying his mouth open with a paw and a leg, shoving the mushroom, along with her tail, into the boys mouth.

Lucas, deciding he needed a break from Kumatoras bad choices, closed his mouth on her tail.

"Lucas?" She tilted her head in confusion.

He didnt reply, slowly sliding her into his mouth.

"Hey, buddy, I know I go into your mouth often, but that's on my accord! You might swallow me!"

He nodded. Grabbing her by the scruff and opening his mouth.

"Oh good you- hey w-wait!"

She attempted to scuttle out of his grasp, but it was a failed attempt. The boys grip was too strong.

Kumatoras tail was in Lucas's throat, and she did not enjoy that feeling at all.

She regularly went into his mouth, yes, but never down his throat!

She looked around in a panic, twisting around and biting his arm.

Lucas let go and held his arm, but prevented Kumas escape by closing his mouth down on the demon.

"Hah!" She attempted to worm her way out.

"Oh no you don't! I'm getting revenge on all that stuff you've made me do!" He mumbled around the demon.

He pushed her deeper into his mouth, until she was curled up it.

"H-hey buddy! Cant we talk about this first?" She asked.

Lucas shook his head and swallowed, sending the demon into a slimy chamber.

She crossed her arms.

She guessed she did deserve it.


End file.
